Memories
by MeredySweet09
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran return home to Clow Kingdom after thier long journey. sakura seems to remember a few things about Syaoran...Aren't they supposed to be gone? Is the price still on? Find out! R&R. Oneshot. SakuSyao FeiKuroMoko


Memories

(One shot) After traveling the alien world's, Sakura and Syaoran finally reaches Clow Kingdom. What happen if Sakura remembers a little bout Syaoran? Is the price gone?

"Gates of Mokona!" said Mokona, "A puuu"

A pair of white wings appears out from Mokona's back and the floor has a weird symbol. (Oh you know!)

"Thank you for helping us in our long journey, Fei!" said Syaoran.

"No problem, as long as I stay far away from him…" said Fei smiling.

"Why must you stay here?" asked Kurogane

"Because I want to be with you, Kuro-chan," said Fei, "Anyway I love to stay in this world"

"Thank you so much. Please visit us if you can," said Sakura giving them a smile.

"Sure, we will try. Have a safe trip," said Fei waving goodbye

"Take care, kid," said Kurogane

"Aw Kuro-chan is being polite"

"…I will make you pay later," said Kurogane glaring at Fei

Then both Sakura and Syaoran disappear into thin air. Mokona didn't follow, he just stick around with Fei

"Aren't you going back to Yuko?" asked Kurogane

"Nope. I am going to stay with you guys…forever" said Mokona in a cute voice

"Oh no!" Kurogane sighs

In the portal

"Syaoran-kun…"

"What's the matter, Sakura Hime?"

"You know I got all memories back right"

"Yes, I know,"

"But why aren't you in my memories? All I see is a young boy about you age but I couldn't see his face. Syaoran tell me are you him?" asked Sakura.

"…I can't answer that question," Syaoran said sadly

"Syaoran…" Sakura said, "Do you like me a little? Or are you doing all this because I am a princess? Am I giving you an order? Do you like me?"

"…It isn't like what you think. I am doing this because I like you, Sakura Hime,"

"…Thank you, Syaoran-kun,"

Then they reach a bright light; it's the exit. Sakura holds Syaoran's hand tightly and give him a warm smile. He smiles back. Then both of them head towards the exit together.

Then everything turns white. After a while, Syaoran opens his amber eyes. He is shock to see himself in a luxurious bed and a big room. He stands up and walks out. He is in the Clow Kingdom's palace.

After walking a few steps, Yukito appear and give him a welcoming smile.

"How are you, Syaoran?"

"Fine…where's Sakura?"

"She had waked up a few minutes ago. She and Touya is outside in the garden,"

"I see"

"Syaoran, I need to ask you something"

In the garden

"Onii-chan! How are you these few months?"

"I am fine. Everything is back to normal…" said Touya grinning, "Why aren't you hanging around with that kid?"

"…" She turns silent.

"…Is something wrong?" asked Touya, really concern about his little sister

"No, nothing," said Sakura smiling at her brother.

Then, Syaoran walks towards Sakura looking very sad.

"Hello, Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura waving towards Syaoran

"What did you just call him?" asked Touya worriedly

"Syaoran-kun…" said Sakura looking at her brother

"Touya!" shouted Yukito, "We need to talk"

"…Right" Touya walks toward Yukito leaving Syaoran alone with Sakura

"Sakua-hime…how are you?"

"I am fine…are you okay?" asked Sakura

"I am great," Syaoran reply

"…Syaoran I need to talk to you about us," said Sakura looking a little sad

"So what is it?"

"Syaoran-kun, I know you are the kid I used to play with when I was young,"

"…I…" Syaoran looks at her. He is shock by the words she said

"I did asked your permission to call you Syaoran rather than Syaoran-kun before,"

"…Sakura-hime…"

"Again with the polite words. Sa-ku-ra" said Sakura slowly

"…Sakura…" he said, "How did you know? But the price…"

"The prince that Yuko-sama is talking about is still on but…" Sakura stop and suddenly falls down

Syaoran managed to garb her. He looks at her sadly. How did she find out a little about Syaoran and her past? It is supposed to disappear after he finishes collecting the feathers. Syaoran never feels so sad before; he can hardly resist the tear that just fall on Sakura's face.

Then, he carries the fainted princess on his back trying to get her to her room. After a few seconds she wakes up looking at Syaoran.

"Syaoran…if you like me why didn't you tell me about our forgotten relationship?"

"The prince I gave to Yuko won't be erase, Sakura. It will remain forever but how do you know about our little past?"

"I don't know, when I fallen asleep during our way back to Clow Kingdom, I had a dream…"

"A dream?"

"A dream about you and the things I told you earlier…"

"…I see…" said Syaoran.

"Please put me down, Syaoran,"

"I am sorry," said Syaoran slowly putting her down.

"Is okay…Syaoran, I need to tell you something…to me it's important"

"…What is it?"

"Although I lost our treasuring memories of our past, we can still create new memories"

"…" Syaoran stay silent

"We can start back again from the beginning which is the day I wake up and see you sleeping so soundly. Although I don't know whom are you but a strange feeling in me tell me you are trustworthy. Syaoran…I always treasure our time together traveling through different worlds meeting different people…it is so nice," aid Sakura with determination, "I love all the adventures, all the trials, all the memories…although I lost the old ones but the new ones are better and more happier. We need to look forward Syaoran, not backwards…we will still be best friends but..."

"What is it, Sakura-hime?" asked Syaoran

"We are best friends, stop calling me 'Hime',"

"I am sorry, Sakura,"

"Anyway…Syaoran…I love you," she turn red

"…"

"During the time I still remember my past, I want to tell you something but failed because of the bell. This is what I am trying to tell you before. Do you have feelings for me too?"

"Sakura…I too have feelings for you but you are a princess and I am just an archeologist,"

"Don't be silly,' said Sakura holding his hands, "We will always be together forever,"

"But won't Touya be angry?"

"Don't care about him. If he does, let's run away from Clow Kingdom and travel across worlds again…just me and you, Syaoran!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"Sakura…" said Syaoran walking closer to her

"Syaoran!" said Sakura hugging Syaoran tightly

Then, they hug each other tightly; don't want to let go each other again

"We will be together for the rest of our life," said Sakura shedding tears of joy

"Yes…we will always be together not matter how many memories we had lost…we will create new ones and start from the beginning again although it isn't easy…but we will try," said Syaoran

"Promise me something, Syaoran…Don't ever leave me or hide secrets from me again,'

"I promise you…Sakura"

It isn't over…

In Japan Kingdom…after Sakura and Syaoran left

"Mokona, take us back to Yuko's house," said Fei

"Okay!"

Then, all three of them disappear in thin air and appearing Yuko's house. Yuko herself greets them.

"Ah…I see you all got what you wanted," said Yuko, "Why are you here?"

"Because we had another wishes, said Fei

"I see, what is it?" asked Yuko, "You still need to pay the price"

"Mokona wants a wish too,"

"Okay so tell me what is it?"

"I want my Sliver Dragon Sword back!" said Kurogane

"Then, your price will be Princess Tomoyo…is it a problem to you?"

"No problem now give me back my sword" said Kurogane

A little girl appears with his sword and returns it back to Kurogane. He happily flashes out his sword and laugh happily.

"My wish is to stay with both Fei and Kurogane!" said Mokona

"How bout not eating my chocolate cake for your whole life as your price?"

"Okay! As long as Mokona is with Fei and Kurogane!"

"And yours Fei D. Flowright?" asked Yuko

"I want Sakura and Syaoran's relationship that you taken from them. In short their memories from childhood till now," said Fei

"That's is a weird wish…I thought you wanted your tattoo back," said Yuko, "but okay! Your price is your relationship with Chii,"

"If Sakura and Syaoran can be together. I don't mind sacrificing Chii,"

"Now all your wishes are granted you may leave"

"Sayonara, Yuko!" said Mokona.

She smiles slyly as she enters back to her house. Three of them outside grin happily to each other.

"So what's our plan?" asked Mokona

"I can never go back to Japan Kingdom now. It's meaningless," said Kurogane

"Is okay…Kuro-chan, Mokona…let's go traveling,"

"Traveling?" both of them said together

"Let's travel like we used to. Since Mokona is around, we can travel through different worlds finding a place for us to live happily, just the three of us," said Fei smiling

"Good idea…pal" said Kurogane with a smile

"Thank you, buddy!" Fei smiles back.

"Let's go! Let's go!"

So that's how you can get back what you lost…. Anyway this is my first time so…R&R and leave me some comments. Sorry is I have grammar mistake…I am bad at it…


End file.
